Giggles
Giggles is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. She is also a playable character in the False Alarm video game and in Deadeye Derby. Character Bio Giggles is a pink chipmunk who has a white diamond-shaped marking on her face, a white oval on her torso, and wears a big red bow on her head. She has the personality of a young girl, as she enjoys frolicking through flowers, having tea parties with Petunia, ice skating, and has a shy and sweet demeanor. Her name comes from her habit of giggling often. She appears to be allergic to roses, which is revealed in her Valentines Smoochie. Giggles is one of the primary characters and the only girl of the four. She may have also been one of the first characters to be created, along with Cuddles and Shifty. Giggles is a very affectionate character and is often seen hugging, kissing, and playing with the other characters. However, she does not really seem to be compatible with Flippy (even if they were seen dating in On My Mind). She has also been seen with others characters. She is best friends with Petunia, as is seen in Eyes Cold Lemonade and Gems the Breaks, where both of them seem to run a lemonade stand together. She is also good friends with Lumpy, being seen in quite a few episodes with him. Her deaths usually involve being crushed, impaled, sliced, some form of heat, and her chest or her head (mostly being sliced off or having something ripped out of it). One of her most gruesome injuries is in Eyes Cold Lemonade, in which her face is sliced off by a sign and lemonade is spat in her face. Despite this, she does not die in the aforementioned episode. In the episode Every Litter Bit Hurts, Giggles is shown to be an environmentalist, as she constantly gets mad at Lumpy for doing things that harms the environment, such as dumping the trash in his garbage truck into a lake, tossing dynamite into the lake to catch fish, and cutting down a tree just to make a toothpick. She is also considered to be a damsel in distress. When she is in trouble, Splendid usually comes to the rescue, but injures or kills her in the process. For example, in From Hero to Eternity, Splendid explodes Cuddles and ruptures Giggles' eardrums. In another example, he accidentally decapitates her in Helping Helps while trying to rescue her from a flood. But on occasion, she can act the hero, like in Dunce Upon a Time, where she tries but fails to rescue the other characters from a gruesome fate. Even though she dies a lot like Cuddles and Toothy, she survives in far more episodes then any of the other characters who rarely survive. In the internet shorts she survives Tongue Twister Trouble, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Eyes Cold Lemonade, Water Way to Go, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Let It Slide, Blind Date, We're Scrooged!, Swelter Skelter, I Nub You, Put Your Back Into It, Spare Tire, Dream Job, Stayin' Alive (Debatable), and Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (Debatable). In the TV series she survives Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Dunce Upon a Time, A Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful, Wipe Out!, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and From Hero to Eternity (Debatable). She also survives in Milk Pong, YouTube Copyright School, Star Kringle, Oh Xmas Tree, Cold Hearted, Sea of Love, Sight Kringle, and the HTF Break Shorts Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat, and Butter Me Up. Giggles' Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles HTF Break Roles Love Bites Roles Kringle Roles Love Interests Giggles is infamously known for dating several characters. Here is a list of all of the characters Giggles has dated in the show, not counting characters who have she's only flirted with. (Lumpy, Mime, Splendid) #Cuddles - Cuddles and Giggles have been shown to be only friends, but they later developed a relationship together as seen in The Carpal Tunnel of Love, I Nub You, and Remains to be Seen. Despite their romantic interactions together, Kenn Navarro confirmed that they're not a canon couple. #The Mole - They were suppose to go on a date together in Blind Date, ''but The Mole took Lumpy by mistake instead. They later go on yet another date in the Love Bites episode, ''Cold Hearted. #Russell - Just like Cuddles, in early episodes they were shown to be nothing more than friends. Their romantic relationship started in Sea of Love and picked back up in You're Kraken Me Up and Put Your Back Into It. #Cro-Marmot - Giggles (and Petunia) show romantic feelings for Cro-Marmot when they see his surfing skills in Wipe Out!. In Cold Hearted they are seen going on their first date together, which is interrupted by Toothy. #Flippy - Giggles and Flippy have so far only dated in the Love Bites episode, On My Mind. Many fans protested against this episode, since most of the fans highly prefer Flippy and Flaky as a couple. Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Girl Scout - You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Waitress - Concrete Solution #Environmentalist Leader - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Genie - As You Wish #Nurse - A Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Carol Singer - Kringle Karols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Student - Something Fishy #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants #Masseuse- Dream Job (Not real) Fates Deaths Seen on computer and TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot episode): Has her head get sliced off by Lumpy's banjo. #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya: Is flung off a merry-go-round, sliced in half by a piece of wood, and impaled through the heart with handle. #Helping Helps: Is accidentally decapitated when Splendid flies under a tree with her. #Boo Do You Think You Are: Is sliced in half by a pendulum. #You’re Baking Me Crazy: Has her eyes and brain mutilated when Lumpy accidentally launches an eggbeater at her. #Snow What? That’s What: Is impaled through the eyes and face by icicles on top of a tree.Confirmed by Kenn Navarro #This is Your Knife: Is strangled with Cuddles’ intestines. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Gets stung by jellyfish, has an allergic reaction, and eventually succumbs to hypothermia. #Flippin’ Burgers: Has ketchup and mustard squeezed into her ears which comes out her nose, causing her to suffocate. #Class Act: Dies in a school explosion. #Better Off Bread: ##Gets the skin on her head torn off when Splendid flies too quickly. ##Falls off a cliff when Splendid goes back in time and refuses to rescue her. It is assumed she broke all her bones. #Remains to be Seen: Is killed in truck crash, revived as a zombie, and killed again when zombie Flippy’s brain explodes. #Kringle Tree: Has her face accidentally hacked with an axe by Lumpy. #Kringle Feast: Is killed in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Ski Patrol: Has her organs (and other items) pop out of her chest after Lumpy improperly performs open heart surgery on her. #YouTube Live Episode: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Lands on the ground with so much force that her spine is forced out of her neck. #And the Kitchen Sink: Is crushed between Pop's SUV and a chunk of wall. #Doggone It: Is skinned and mauled by Whistle. #Who’s to Flame: Burns to death. (Death not seen) #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Has her heart stabbed out with a litter stick by The Mole. #Snow Place to Go: Is crushed by a burning mast. #Mime to Five: Is mauled by killer ducks. #Blast from the Past: ##Is crushed by a dump truck. ##Is squeezed to death by swing. ##Same death as in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #See What Develops: Has her skin and flesh ripped off by Splendid’s speed. #Idol Curiosity: Is crushed by an earthquake. (Idol-induced) #Home is Where the Hurt is: Is shredded in half by loose nails after sliding down a stair banister. #Aw, Shucks: Has her brain bashed out by giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Has her head forced off by a shrinking sweater. #Wingin' It: Is shredded by plane engines. #I’ve Got You Under My Skin: Has her head impaled on Sniffles’ shrinking machine. #Junk in the Trunk: Suffocates to death when Lumpy accidentally puts a poster over her. #Double Whammy pt. I: Has her bones and organs yanked from her body through her eye sockets by a plane's propellers. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Is impaled through the mouth by a pipe. #Wrath of Con: Has her head melted by a lightsaber. #Something Fishy: Is eaten alive by Russell's piranha. (Heard, but death not seen) #See You Later, Elevator: Is crushed by a detached elevator. #Happy New Year: Is crushed by a chandelier. (Death not seen) #On My Mind: Dies from having rose thorns rose run through her brain. #Royal Flush: Is sliced to pieces by poker cards. #Claw: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #New Season Teaser: Is stabbed in the chest with a knife by Flippy. #Breaking Wind: Is decapitated by a shovel. #All in Vein: Is crushed like a soda can by Lumpy. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Is impaled through the back. #You're Kraken Me Up: Is beheaded by a giant squid. #Buns of Steal: Is cut in half by delivery truck wall. #Cubtron Z: Has her body splattered onto a building by Cubtron. #Spare Tire: Is cut in half by numerous traffic signs (revived later). Debatable Deaths #Stayin' Alive!: Gets a teapot stuck in her head, with hot tea possibly burning her brain. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Is buried in avalanche, as her bow can be seen in the background when Disco Bear pokes his head out the snow before getting killed. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is burned to death due to the heat released by Lumpy’s Christmas lights. #Kringle Karols: Burns alive when the candle she's holding falls on her, lighting her head on fire. #From Hero to Eternity: Has half of her head burnt by lava and falls off a cliff. #Gems the Breaks: Is hit by a massive wave of Splendid’s vomit. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed in the explosion from Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #Giggles Bumper: Has her face melted with popcorn butter as she screams in pain. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Has various deaths and injuries inflicted on her, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Is cut in half by an axe. (Death not shown) #Sounds like April 2006 Calendar: Has her head explode when Cuddles plays a trumpet close to her ear. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when she falls to the ground. (Death not seen) #February 2005 Calendar: Is impaled by eleven love arrows from off-screen. #March 2005 Calendar: Is apparently squished, along with Toothy and Cuddles. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part I. #February 2008 Calendar: Is impaled through the head and mouth by a pole. #June 2008 Calendar: Has the top of her head come off along with her mortar board. #Spring is in the Air March 2009 Calendar: Falls to her death down a cliff. #Easter Egghead April 2009 Calendar: Has her head cracked like an egg. #Un-named Wallpaper: Plays with a bomb with Toothy, and is presumebly blown up. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is flung off a merry-go-round. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #TV Series DVD Vol. 2 Extras menu: Is crushed by a fridge door. Seen in Comics #HTF Comic 3: Is killed by Mime's falling unicycle. #Just Plane Silly: Has her eyes sliced out of her sockets by a paper plane. #Hear Today Gone Tomorrow: Has her brain shot out of her head. #Making a Good Bleed: Is killed in a car explosion. #Puppy Love: Is torn apart by puppies. #Pretty in Shrink: Is suffocated by a shrinking sweater. Seen in Arcade Games #Hot Potato: Dies in an explosion. #Fire Escape: Falls to her death. #Strandead: ##Gets eaten by a shark (if can no longer stay on air). ##Has her intestines tied around a buoy (if landed on a buoy). ##Gets her eye got impaled by The Mole's umbrella (if won). #Stay On Target: Is impaled by darts. (Death not seen) #Ice Slide: Gets hit by Cro-Marmot's ice block. #Dumb Ways to Die: Suffers a fatal jellyfish sting. Injuries Seen on computer and TV #Helping Helps: Has an unexplained broken leg for the duration of the episode. #Stayin’ Alive: Gets shards of broken teapot lodged in her face. #You're Baking Me Crazy: Gets hit in the face with Lumpy's iron. #Happy Trail Pt. 2: Is stung by a jellyfish. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: ##Has her face sliced off. ##Has the exposed muscle burned by lemonade. #Better Off Bread: Gets her back broken when Splendid flies at her too hard. #Kringle Karols: Throws a candle in the air and gets her head put on fire. #Class Act: Gets her face cut off when a sandbag falls on present costume she is wearing. #From Hero to Eternity: ##Suffers ear damage (possibly permanent deafness) when Splendid causes an explosion. ##Has the top of her head burned by lava. #Wipe Out: Has her lips torn off when she tries to kiss Cro-Marmot. #Idol Curiosity: ##Breaks her leg. ##Falls down a long flight of stairs. #Home is Where the Hurt is: ##Is hit by various objects when sliding down a banister. ##Has her privates get scraped by nails soon after the above. #Gems The Breaks: Is set ablaze by Splendid's heat vision. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Slips backwards and cracks her head on a mailbox when she pulls off the door knob. #Cold Hearted: Gets her eyes stuck on Cro-Marmot's block of ice. They get torn out of their sockets when she pulls her head off the ice. #Sea of Love: Has her facial skin ripped off by an angler fish. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Has various injuries inflicted on her, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. # Swelter Skelter: Gets the skin on her backside peeled off and melted while sliding down a hot slide. #Holidazed & Confuzed: Is burned by fire. #See You Later, Elevator: Is slightly burned. #Sight Kringle: Gets impaled in the eye. #Butter Me Up: Has one of her eyeballs melted and her skin severely burned when hot butter splashes on her face. #Breaking Wind: Is impaled on a set of pitchforks and many other sharp objects. #All in Vein: Has her body stabbed with straws by Lumpy, partially draining her blood into a sink. Additional #Winter Break DVD: Has Christmas lights explode in her face, sending shards of glass into her eye. She runs away screaming. #iPod Podcast Cover/Blood Sample AB: Has her eye impaled by a safety pin. #Happy Killers: Is scratched all over by Mittens. #ConGRADulations Wallpaper: Is impaled in the eye by a pencil. #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Is burned by Flippy. Number of Kills Additional Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Nutty, Flaky, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Splendid, and a giant squid by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. Miscellaneous #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Pushes Lumpy and kills him somehow. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 37.83% *TV series: 34.62% * Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites: 57.14% * Total Rate: 39.08% See Also *Giggles' Mom *Genie Giggles *Cuddles-Giggles Relationship *Giggles' Relationships zh:Giggles Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:Main Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:No Tail Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who Wear no Clothes Category:Relatives Category:Characters Voiced by Ellen Connell Category:Characters Voiced by Lori Jee Category:Characters Voiced by Nica Lorber Category:Characters Voiced by Dana Belben Category:Characters who are Currently Alive Category:Characters with Accessories Category:Characters Contributing to Class Act Kills